


Glutch

by Cumvore, Slither-the-least (baeberiibungh)



Series: Periphery [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, BDSM, Consensual Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/F, Ficlet, Masochism, Sadism, Tit Torture, Verbal Humiliation, rarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7814068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cumvore/pseuds/Cumvore, https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/Slither-the-least
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You always smell wet," Beverly says in a low voice, watching Reba squirm on the bed...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glutch

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, seriously, the woman of the sun and the slide display, both pedestral, both non consensual. They just had to meet.

Beverly never ties Reba down. And every time they scene in Reba's house. There had been tentative offers of moving in together from Reba, said offhandedly, but the hope that blazed in her face told otherwise. Beverly wanted to but was afraid of encroaching on Reba's space that she had mapped and measured with her hands and feet, each inch of it. So Beverly never said no and never gave a yes and Beverly slept over at Reba's and had her own drawer and made it a priority that Reba always had her personal space unsullied. 

Reba is never tied down, but her hands are clasped around strong handles fixed onto the bed, her legs hooked over a temporary frame to the end of the bed. She is divested of her clothes so that her deep brown body, that flash pale at her palms and feet, shiver in anticipation of being touched by her lover,of being taunted by hards words in a soft voice while they glide over her and make her weep with need. They met at a bakery, Reba buying cherry pie and Beverly heaping on bearclaws for her colleagues. Dates had followed that, smiles and laughter and Beverly learning to negotiate around Reba as Reba did around Beverly. 

"You always smell so wet," Beverly says. Her hands are skiming over Reba's groin, just barely,feather light touches that glide over her mound. "Its almost like I can taste you at the back of my throat, even before I put my mouth there, lick you, eat you like the sweetest slices of peach. I could just drink you down, guzzle you and your desire, soak up all of your moans and sweet _sweet_ sounds and I will still be thirsty, and you, my love, will still be insatiable," she adds with a smirk n her voice. 

Reba is whimpering, at the edge of coming even before Beverly has pushed her fingers in, her words buring the blood in her veins with immediate lust. Reba wishes sometimes that she could see at that moment. See how Beverly looks as she breaks Reba down one phrase at a time. How she looks enjoying Reba's reaction and her pouts and her love. Then Beverly places her hand on Reba's face, closing her mouth with one hand while with the other she starts fingering Reba. The thrusts are deep and Beverly pulls back her slick fingers to thumb at her clit before pushing in again.

Tiny gasped sounds escape Reba, her face showing exactly how she feels for she never learned to hide those, never knew about facial cues, did not understand exactly the hunger Beverly felt for each of her expressions. Beverly did try to tell Reba a few times but she didn't quite get it. Beverly leaned low and sucked at one of Reba's nipples, pebble hard qnd arching out. Beverly gave it a pulling suck before biting down in it, hard. Reba gave a half scream at that, arching her back off the bed, thrusting her chest into Beverly's hot wet perfect mouth some more.

Beverly pulled back and slapped her tit, making it bounce, covering it with her cunt juices for Reba came when Beverly bit her. Beverly proceeds to do the same to the other nipple, alternating between the two till Reba comes again with a choked whimper. Beverly puts her hand in Reba's mouth and lets her lick her slim fingers clean. Then Beverly kisses Reba till her mouth is tingling and buzzing from the minute nibbles and bite just like her cunt and breasts. Beverly will not come today, but sleep through the night wrapped around Reba and the make Reba eat her out next morning.

When Beverly nuzzled in behind her, having taken down the false frame and wiped het down before pulling the comforter around them, Reba gave a content sigh and went to sleep with a smile on her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Writn in mobile. No beta. Thanks u read. Thanks mor for d comments n kudos ;)


End file.
